


lads on tour (but not the way you think)

by probablyaceok



Series: Dreamon Tommy ‘Verse [1]
Category: Dream SMP (Fandom), Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dreamons, Gen, Manipulation, Not RPF, Protege Tommy AU, but like my version, exile arc, exorcism (gone wrong), random callbacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28073733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/probablyaceok/pseuds/probablyaceok
Summary: Dream offers to take Tommy under his wing.Tommy accepts.
Relationships: Dream & TommyInnit (Dream SMP)
Series: Dreamon Tommy ‘Verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128980
Comments: 44
Kudos: 515





	1. Mask

Look, Tommy had wanted it at the start. Maybe it didn’t make much sense. He and Dream had been enemies, rivals right from the start. It was just… everyone else, everyone he thought he’d been friends with had abandoned him. Wilbur, Ghostbur hadn’t been to see him in days, not since his failed attempt at a beach party. But Dream? 

Dream had visited him almost every day of his exile, Dream had kept him company, Dream had given him his trident, he had even helped out when Tommy ate something bad and started hallucinating a Mexican and female version of Dream being in a relationship? He still couldn’t quite remember what happened that time.

The truth of the matter was that Dream was his only friend. So when his only friend proposed they worked together?

Tommy made the mask himself. It wasn’t that good at first, roughly hacked out of the birch wood found around his camp. He hesitated a moment while carving the face before slashing a frown into the wood. When Dream first saw the mask, Tommy could almost feel the smirk that must have been growing under his smooth blank mask, made with far more skill than he could ever manage himself. 

He wore the mask for Dream, he told himself. He admired his friend, wanted to emulate him. Maybe there was another reason (one closer to the truth). Dream had a reputation. If it got out he’d revoked Tommy’s exile, he’d lose some of his authority. It just made sense he’d help his friend and keep his identity secret. It was better for their plan if L’Manberg still thought Dream was on their side.

The real reason wasn’t that he was scared. He wasn’t scared of the others finding out. Not of being a traitor like Techno and Wilbur. What would even scare him now? He absolutely wasn’t worried about the others finding out and hating him… or worse, pitying him. 


	2. Dreamon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream has a mission for Tommy.  
> (tw for mentioned animal death)

Tommy dropped down from the sky, landing with a splash in the water near Logstedshire. He pulled himself out of the water, the trident Dream had given him (and taught him to use) held tightly in his hand as he pulled back the rough wooden mask. After all this time, Dream had finally given him something to do. He almost felt insulted by the scale of it, but, no, Dream clearly had his reasons. He wasn’t sure what killing a fox pet would do- maybe Dream was still dealing with the aftermath of his and Fundy’s breakup- but at least he’d done it and gotten back without having to confront anyone.

He’d been seen though, he was pretty sure. As he’d left L’Manberg, he thought he’d seen Ranboo and Tubbo and that they’d seen him. Maybe just Ranboo. It had been a long time since he’d trusted his own eyes when it came to Tubbo. Anyway, being seen was just what Dream wanted. It was only his identity that was meant to be a secret.

He walked into the small campsite, still shaking water out of his clothes, only to see the slightly taller man himself leaning casually against the Prime Log.

“Oh, you’re finally back?” Dream asked in an uninterested tone, the glimmer of his enchanted netherite in the sun making Tommy more aware of his own lack of armour. “Did you manage to do that thing I asked you about? Got the name tag and everything?

“I- yeah, yeah I did do it” answered Tommy, suddenly less confident in himself. 

He handed the name tag over, ignoring the slight feeling of betrayal at not being trusted. Dream didn’t have a reason to trust him in the first place. Squeaks was a good name for a fox. Almost seemed like a name Tubbo would use.

Dream stepped over to Tommy, and firmly placed his hand on his shoulder. 

“You’ve really helped me out with this Tommy.”

“Well anything for my friend, right?”

Dream seemed to stop and consider something for a second, before taking something out from his inventory. 

“Not your friend Tommy… but your partner.”

Held out in his hand was a near replica of Dream’s own mask, the only difference being a frowning face that matched the one on Tommy’s homemade one.

Finding himself tongue-tied for once in his life, Tommy reached out and took the mask, quickly fixing it around his head. As it settled over his face, he felt an immediate change. He was suddenly full of energy and determination, the urge for chaos inside him that had slowly been fading reignited. 

“So” said Dream, turning to him with a smile Tommy could now feel as clear as day under his matching mask. 

“What will we do to L’Manberg first?”

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun to write! also thanks to flame on discord for beta reading this!


	3. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy gets caught.

The first thing Tommy noticed as he came back to his senses was the smell of gunpowder in the air. He pushed back his memories of fireworks and wither cries and tried to assess the situation like he’d been taught. 

Above him he saw the night sky through a wooden grid and the silhouettes of people looking down at him through them. He attempted to move only to realise his hands had been tied behind his back. He immediately pulled against it, the instinct that had been growing inside him to destroy and be free rearing its head again, but the ropes held fast.

Squinting up at the ceiling, he could see Quackity and Fundy with Tubbo standing in front of them, a book held open in his hands. Tommy felt a flash of panic run through his body before realising his mask was still covering his face.

He almost hadn’t realised with how used he’d become to it. Above him, he heard a voice speak up.

“We may not know who you are, but you’ve caused enough trouble for L’Manberg. We’re here to put a stop to this.”

With that, Tubbo flipped through the pages of the book he’d been holding and started reciting something in a language Tommy didn’t know, although it stung his ears and made his head hurt just to listen to it.

He tried to push himself back away from the sound but his back ran into something he hadn’t noticed before, cold metal pressing against him. Turning his head around an inch, he saw an iron door behind him, that for some reason sparked an instinctive terror inside him, like the fear that takes hold as one stands on the edge of a steep drop. 

Above him, the chanting reached a crescendo as other voices joined in, and Tommy felt something inside him break and his face suddenly began burning in agony. Falling limply to the side, the mask over his face began to crack, exposing half of his face to the air. 

As he lost consciousness due to the pain, the last thing Tommy noticed was that one half of his vision looked different from the other, although he couldn’t quite pin down the difference.

  
  
  
  
  


Dream sighed as he entered his base (far away and well hidden and impressive, no matter what jokes a certain anarchist might make), the body of the younger boy slung over his shoulder. He’d hoped to get there before the ritual was completed but it seemed he’d been too late. A waste in many ways, but he was sure he could salvage the situation.

If only Tommy hadn’t been so reckless, running into his own funeral set on attacking his old friends. Dream couldn’t really blame him though, chaos was their goal. He’d been particularly inclined towards it, even before Dream had given him the mask. 

He put the body down carelessly on an old bed tucked away in the corner (it wasn’t like he slept, not anymore) and splashed some water over its head. 

The body sat up suddenly, looking around confused until it saw Dream. 

“Do you remember who I am?” Dream asked, curious about the exact effects.

“You’re… Dream'' the body said in a flat voice. “You’re my best friend.”

“Stand up”

The body did so without question, its face blank.

“Huh. It looks like they took more out of you than they intended…”

Dream opened his bag and took out the broken half of the mask he had recovered, the other half still being in the possession of L’Manberg. 

“I wonder…”

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so it’s done! had a lil bit of writers block but finally got around to it. left the ending a bit open so maybe I’ll write a sequel some time (anyone else is free to do their own version if they’d like of course). fun for my first fic in this fandom! was a real surprise going from writing for a half-dead fandom (danganronpa) to such an active one, way more kudos+comments than I’m used to lol.

**Author's Note:**

> started work on part 2, not sure when it’ll be done. credit to @pokettomonusuta on tumblr for this au and some other ideas I’m using!


End file.
